Toni L.P. Kelner
Toni L. P. Kelner — Author and Anthology Editor Website Toni L. P. Kelner About the Author Toni L.P Kelner is the author of eleven mystery novels: eight Laura Fleming mysteries and three “Where are they now?” mysteries. Both series are available as audio books and e-books. Kelner is also the author of numerous short stories, and co-edits bestselling urban fantasy anthologies with Charlaine Harris. Their most recent are Games Creatures Play and Dead But Not Forgotten. Kelner has won the Agatha Award and an RT BookClub Lifetime Achievement Award, and has been nominated multiple times for the Anthony, the Macavity, and the Derringer. Writing as Leigh Perry, she recently debuted the Family Skeleton series for Berkley Prime Crime. ~ Biography | Toni L.P. Kelner ✤ NOTE: Toni's main inclusion on the Urban Fantasy Wiki is for her works as editor and sometimes contributor to UF Anthologies. Genres Mystery, Urban Fantasy Writing Style Anthologies * Many Bloody Returns (2007) (with Charlaine Harris) * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) (with Charlaine Harris) * Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) (with Charlaine Harris) * Wild Side, The (2011) * Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011) (with Charlaine Harris) * An Apple for the Creature (2012) (with Charlaine Harris) * Crimes by Moonlight () * Games Creatures Play (2014) (with Charlaine Harris) * Dead But Not Forgotten (May 13, 2014) (with Charlaine Harris) ~ Sookie shorts Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings See the links below for lisitng of her other work—not UF. Awards Biography | Toni L.P. Kelner — includes a list of awards. Cover Artists Lisa Desimini Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: WP Router Placeholder Page - Penguin Books USA Quotes Trivia External References Author: *Toni L. P. Kelner and Toni L. P. Kelner ~ about *Toni L.P. Kelner (Author of Down Home Murder) ~ Goodreads *Toni Kelner - Wikipedia *Mystery Lovers' Kitchen: Welcome Guest Toni LP Kelner aka Leigh Perry Bibliography (books): *Toni L. P. Kelner - bibliography page ~ Author page *Toni L. P. Kelner - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Toni L P Kelner ~ FF *Books by Toni L.P. Kelner (Author of Down Home Murder) ~ Goodreads *Toni L. P. Kelner | Cozy-Mystery.Com *WP Router Placeholder Page - Penguin Books USA *Toni L. P. Kelner · OverDrive: eBooks, audiobooks and videos for libraries *Toni L. P. Kelner on Scribd | Scribd Interviews: *FridayFix™ - Interview with Charlaine Harris & Toni L.P. Kelner *Tilda Harper Interviews Toni | Toni L.P. Kelner Series Pages: *Goodreads | Laura Fleming series by Toni L.P. Kelner *Goodreads | Where are They Now? series by Toni L.P. Kelner Reviews: *Review: Games Creatures Play by Charlaine Harris & Toni LP Kelner et al. | book'd out Community, Blogs, etc: *(4) Toni L.P. Kelner *Toni L.P. Kelner (ToniLPKelner) on Twitter Gallery of UF Anthology Covers by Toni L.P. Kelner Many Bloody Returns (2007) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|Many Bloody Returns (2007) (with Charlaine Harris) Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) by Charlaine Harris and Toni L.P. Kelner|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871250-wolfsbane-and-mistletoe Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) (with Charlaine Harris)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7102544-death-s-excellent-vacation Wild Side-Dan Dos Santos.jpg|Wild Side, The (2011)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10118570-the-wild-side Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse -11.1 ) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|Home Improvement: Undead Edition|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9450406-home-improvement 11.2-An Apple for the Creature (sookie|An Apple for the Creature (2012)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature Crimes by Moonlight- Mysteries from the Dark Side.jpg|Crimes by Moonlight: Mysteries from the Dark Side|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7172680-crimes-by-moonlight Games Creatures Play.jpg|Games Creatures Play by Charlaine Harris (Editor), Toni L.P. Kelner|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18114043-games-creatures-play Category:Authors